hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hitman: Absolution
I have heard that Jesper Kyd has been confirmed for the music composer. Has anyone found concrete evidence of this? 20:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) WHY EDIOS WHY?? Why in the hell are thy replacing the original VA's? As a long time Hitman fanboy....I do not like the direction that this is going... No-one likes that, but it's only business. :( 11:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Levels In case anyone's interested, the Introducing Contracts trailer gives a hint of the order of the early levels: *Chicago, shown by a postcard with what appears to be artwork of Diana's safehouse on it: **"A Personal Contract" *A Chinatown symbol: **"The King of Chinatown" *The Terminus Hotel **"Terminus Hotel" **"Upper Floors" (used in the preview where 47 kills three people) *A picture of a ferris wheel **A level at a fairground? *Some houses in the rain *A picture of a nun **Probably not the Rosewood Orphanage, it's too early *A picture of a hand holding a gun? --Jpx400 (talk) 09:13, August 18, 2012 (UTC) The "ferris wheel" as you call it, is actually the Flower Power poster from Run For Your Life. Sledgehammerx (talk) 12:20, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Kane and Lynch 2 easter egg!!!! lol anyone notice in the king of china town mission that if you stand around near a stall long enuff you will hear the theme tune to kane and lynch 2 play on a radio? haha i find this awsome, they also did a kane and lynch 1 easter egg in blood money, futher lending to the awsome rumour that one day 47 will hunt down and kill kane and lynch in a later game!!! I didn't notice, but I think you're reading too much into it. Just because there are easter eggs to another IO title doesn't mean the rumour that 47 is going to hunt down and kill Kane and Lynch is proving true, lol. ~ Domino Volante (talk) 20:39, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I didn't notice that, no. What I did notice was Kane waiting in the Great Balls of Fire bar, for his "associate". And I noticed Lynch walking around in the Gun Shop, too. :) Dr. Ort-Meyer (talk) 20:52, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Get the fuck out of my face dude!!! you mean to tell me that Kane and lynch, the 2 men that i idolize, the two men who i wish would become a gay couple and adopt me are in Hitman absolution??? and i MISSED IT????/ ARRRRGH!! lol but seriously man thanks for telling me that i proberly would have not discoverd that for a while, and there i was thinking i was awsome for finding the theme tune hahahaha you proberly know this but in the bar you find kane you can start a bar brawl? lol i started it with kane and he was actually a good fighter lol im a little dissapointed that its kane from kane and lynch 1 coz i think kane in KNL 2 looked cooler for some reason =] oh and thank you to who ever neatend up my post, im not good good with this wiki stuff XD 17:37, November 30, 2012 (UTC)slendermun There is another part of this Kane & Lynch series easter egg in the mission Skurky's Law, I found. I'll let you guys find it. :) Khrodes (talk) 18:23, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Dear jenny? lol 06:17, December 1, 2012 (UTC)slendermun LOCH NESS MONSTER EASTER EGG!!!! LOL i found this on youtube, in the mission " a personal contract " open the blinds in the mansion, then shoot the two sea shell statutes ( one is by the blind control button, the other by the blinds that open ) then look out the window to left behind the piano, a dragon like monster will show its head for a few seconds, its awsome lol 21:37, November 30, 2012 (UTC)Slendermun I'm a little confused by this segment of the Plot section on this page: "The game ends with a message from Diana to 47 welcoming him back to the ICA and thanking him for his help. This also reveals that the story from the end of Blood Money to Absolution was all one daring hit contract on individuals within the Agency by Diana and executed by 47 to protect Victoria and to terminate the assassin cloning project." I'm not really sure how we draw this conclusion from the ending. At most, I think it's obvious that Travis was acting outside of his authority and Diana knew it, so she flushed the accounts and exposed the Agency and all that jazz, but I think it's a stretch to say that 47 and Diana were working together the whole time. What, they planned together to have him shoot her? Why? Why not just inform the higher-ups of Travis' treachery? I dunno, maybe this "twist" was confirmed in Damnation or some other third-party source that I missed. Scarfang (talk) 01:11, July 26, 2013 (UTC) A terrible Hitman game. The game sucked, can some one please edit the disription to include negative reviews allso. This is a hitman wiki, and by reading the reception it sounds like all the Hitman fans were ok with this. The game was such a change from its origianl concept. Cant the reception show that? It got SOME negative reviews. The game sucked! The game got some negative reviews. Please reflect this, had to fix vandalism S.hippiecat (talk) 09:32, September 23, 2019 (UTC) fixed some vandalism calling 47 a "negro assasin called micheal jordan"